


Cold and Perky

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Thigh sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Being invited out to an onsen with your Goddess was one thing. Being invited out to an onsen, whilst you had a crush on said Goddess, was another thing entirely.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Blanc | White Heart
Comments: 45
Kudos: 49





	Cold and Perky

**Author's Note:**

> About time Blanc got her own solo fic; she definitely has her fair share of lewd potential.
> 
> Enjoy~

''And this should be it, shouldn't it...? Yes, yes of course it is...''

Within the Lowee Basilicom a young man strode down the long hallways, brows furrowed as he carried a small stack of papers, flipping through the top corners as he made sure it was all arranged in order.

He was a personal assistant to Blanc, the CPU of Lowee. It was a tough job, not solely due to the work but also partially because of Blanc's temperament – it was hard to quell her rage when she got irritated, usually thanks to some teasing words from Vert. That was made twice as hard when she was also stressed out over work, but all he could do was offer her some tea and give her some soothing words, hoping to make her relax.

Glancing up the young man spotted the familiar large doors leading into Blanc's office, prompting him to rap his knuckles upon the hard wood, waiting. After a long few seconds he heard a muted 'come in', enticing him to carefully push the door open, his eyes sliding over the grey décor idly – his gaze soon falling on Blanc, the petite girl sat behind her desk. The chair behind her was imposingly tall, making for a sharp contrast to Blanc's small height, but he knew from experience she could give a glare that could melt the coldest of mountains.

''Blanc-sama, here are the documents you requested.'' He said formally, approaching her desk.

Blanc only looked up from her work briefly. ''I see. Thank you.''

She nodded slightly to the edge of his desk, prompting him to lay the neatly-organised documents down on the edge, mindfully shifting the pile so they didn't fall off the side and make a big mess.

''Would you like some tea?'' He offered, as was their custom by now – ever since she complimented his tea he made it a point to offer it to her at least once a day. She didn't discourage him, drinking each cup with a smile.

''Mm.'' A hint of that same smile curled at her lips before she quickly stifled it, signing her signature on some construction document.

Flashing his superior a smile the young man shifted over to a nearby table where a kettle waited for him, still partially filled from the earlier cup of tea she had. With a flick of the switch it clicked on, thrumming as it began to boil the water within.

As he waited Blanc pointedly coughed, getting his attention – her soft monotone filling her spacious office. ''I intend to take tomorrow afternoon off to an onsen. Please inform the other workers that all work not deemed critical is to be signed off by only top-level Basilicom staff.''

''Understood.'' He nodded.

Blanc was silent for a half second, before continuing. ''Would you like to accompany me?''

''Ah...'' The young man was stunned by the offer – but when Blanc gave him a pointed 'I'm waiting' look, he hastily responded. ''Yes, of course, Blanc-sama.''

''Good.'' She nodded resolutely, and for a second he swore he saw a slight smile on her lips. ''I shall make the arrangements tonight.''

The young man hummed, distracted as the kettle began to squeal – his thoughts of going to an onsen with Blanc briefly taking a back-seat in favour of making some tea.

X-x-X

The rest of the day bled away, and the following day the assistant found himself at an onsen located out in the Lowee wilderness, providing some privacy from the usual crowds of folks.

The young man swallowed as he peeled off his uniform, standing alone in the male changing rooms. Although it sounded stupid, he hadn't truly considered up until now what an onsen would entail – namely, that it would mean bathing with Blanc. With both of them being near-naked, if not _outright_ naked.

The very idea inspired a wave of excitement and anxiety within him; on one hand he would get to see his beautiful Goddess naked, but on the other hand he might mess up and sour the relationship between them.

While Blanc didn't have the most generous figure, and her temperament oscillated between stoic and wrathful, he found himself falling for her. She was beautiful in her own chaotic way, and he had a crush on her for a long while now – both lustfully and romantically. On quiet nights alone, when he was stuck in bed and with nothing to do, he sometimes took to stroking himself off and imagining it was Blanc doing it; the mere mental image of his beloved superior doing something so lewd only heightening the experience.

''Hah...'' The young man breathed a sigh, stripping off the last of his clothes. He just needed to keep himself under control was all.

With that in mind he grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around his waist, slowly approaching the sliding door waiting for him. It opened with a low hiss, revealing the steamy onsen outside, surrounded on all sides by thick wooden walls, the top pointy to prevent any voyeurs from getting a look at those inside. The sky overhead was grey and lightly-snowing as always, the cold failing to influence him thanks to his long years of living in Lowee.

It also didn't affect Blanc. The petite Goddess was already in the onsen, the water lapping up to her collarbone. The steamy nature of the water hid her body from view but just the barest glimpse of her small breasts ignited something inside him, embarrassed arousal pooling in his stomach as he soaked in the sight of her smooth shoulders and stoic expression.

Blanc soon noticed his arrival, turning her stoic gaze onto him. ''Are you going to join me?''

''Ah, yes, sorry.'' The young man hastily replied, blushing lightly as he approached the water.

Blanc politely closed her eyes and looked away as he took his towel off, leaving it on the edge of the onsen as he slipped down into the steamy water – groaning in delight at how good the warm water felt against his muscles. Any thoughts of Blanc fled his mind and he briefly lost himself in the enveloping warmth, mind drifting off as he got lost in the sensation.

Until Blanc suddenly broke the silence. ''Why were you staring?''

There was a neutral inquisitiveness to her voice, making it clear she was more curious than angry, encouraging him to respond. ''Apologies... I, erm...''

Blanc opened her eyes, now looking at him. ''Speak.''

He flushed under her gaze. ''It almost looked like a painting, with how you were sitting. Entrancing, in a way.''

The Goddess let out a low, thoughtful hum – not taking her eyes off him. ''I would question whether you are being honest, but you aren't the type to lie. Then again, now that I think about it, you don't react like all the other male servants when Noire or Vert show up.''

The young man shifted slightly. ''I mean, I'm not surprised – Noire and Vert are both very pretty... but, Blanc-sama is prettier to me than they are, so I guess I'm not as moved by their appearance.''

''O-Oh...'' For the first time he had the pleasure of seeing Blanc _blush_. ''I-Is that so...''

He smiled sheepishly, halfway through apologising for saying something so embarrassing – when Blanc _stood up._ Water dripped off her petite frame and splashed into the onsen below, but his attention was swift to leave the water, and focus on her. His gaze landed on her small, ever-so-slight breasts, her pinkish nipples perky despite her small chest size; his gaze soon sliding down her stomach towards her puffy slit between her legs, her hips just as narrow and petite as he expected, as were her long legs.

Blanc's cheeks were red but she made no move to cover herself up, slowly lowering herself down onto the side of the onsen, her legs together but not crossed – giving him the barest peek at her womanhood. He swallowed at the sight, his Goddess looking nothing short of alluring as she demurely tucked some hair out of her face, locking eyes with him.

''Come here.'' She murmured in a quiet voice.

With rosy cheeks the young man obeyed, rising up and wading through the water – not even bothering to hide his crotch, considering her own nudity. He caught her glancing down at his crotch and blushing, but her gaze was quick to return to his face; her embarrassed expression massively turning him on.

''If you mean that...'' Blanc swallowed. ''Show me.''

The young man hesitated. ''Blanc-sama...''

''Blanc.'' He blinked at her interruption. ''Just call me Blanc.''

He swallowed. ''Blanc... what do you...?''

The Goddess frowned up at him and reached out, cupping his cheek. Her hand was soft and for a second he leaned into her palm, savouring her lithe fingers that held his cheek – before suddenly the Goddess yanked him down into a kiss. Her soft, small lips meshed against his own with surprising roughness and intensity, the feeling of kissing her briefly short-circuiting his brain, unable to think of anything but the delectable lips meshing with his own.

Then Blanc pulled back with a quiet gasp, her small chest heaving with each breath she took. ''Prove to me you meant it. You... you have my permission to do whatever you wish.''

A shot of arousal jolted up his stomach. ''A- _Anything?_ ''

Blanc blushed darker. ''Y-Yes...''

For a moment he stood there, leaning above Blanc's blushing frame – before he decided to test her words. He held her cheek and tilted her head to face him, spotting the confusion in her eyes right before he leaned in and claimed her lips in a kiss. To his relief Blanc melted into it, a soft, erotic groan fleeing her lips as she kissed him back, holding his own cheek too and gradually deepening the romantic kiss.

Burning lungs forced him back for a quick gulp of air, before he immediately reclaimed her lips in another quick kiss, devouring Blanc's low moan of approval. However even with how enamouring kissing Blanc was, his lust demanded more – tempting him to break off the kiss, and instead bury his face into her neck. Blanc gasped right into his ear but he didn't let himself hesitate, instead passionately kissing and licking at her neck, his tongue tracing the curve of her neck and making Blanc whimper, both her hands landing on his shoulders.

''A-Ah, yes...'' Blanc mewled softly under her breath, shivering as his lips slid down to her shoulder. ''Don't stop...''

Encouraged by her soft approval the young man kept kissing her flawless wet skin, feeling how warm her soft skin was beneath his lips. He moved down her shoulder and then kissed down her collar, pushing his face into her chest as he made his way down to her breasts – her small tits soft and pudgy against his smooching lips. Blanc quivered above him, one hand threading into his hair whilst the other planted itself on the ground behind her, the Goddess' breathing becoming distinctly heavy.

Without hesitation the young man kissed down to her right nipple, putting his lips on her nub and taking it into his mouth. Blanc gasped, her grip on his hair tightening, but when she didn't pull his head away he tentatively sucked on her perky nipple – eliciting a muffled moan from Blanc, her voice sweet and shaky. The arousing sound encouraged him to keep sucking on her nipple, idly noting how sensitive her boobs must be, considering her reaction.

''Even if they're small...'' The young man murmured, taking his lips off her tit and shifting to her other one. ''They're still beautiful.''

Blanc opened her mouth to respond only to moan again when he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking on the little pink nub and teasing it with his tongue. He sucked on her tit delicately, his tongue lathering her nipple with saliva before he popped his lips off and rubbed the nub with his thumb, only serving to make Blanc gasp even more. Unable to resist he quickly leaned back up and kissed her lips, making Blanc moan softly into his mouth, shivering submissively.

Then he broke off from the kiss and moved down, pushing his face into her belly. Her stomach was flat but soft, the barest hints of pudge present. He smiled into her stomach, kissing south and only growing more excited by the second, but he restrained himself, not willing to act like an animal in front of his beloved Goddess. So instead of going for her crotch he went for her left leg, kissing down her smooth thigh and over her knees, listening to Blanc moan as he smooched his way down her leg, soon reaching her toes.

''Mm...'' He kissed her foot, managing to look up into her eyes as he moved to her other foot.

Blanc breathlessly held his stare for all of five seconds before looking away, embarrassed. He smiled at that and kissed his way up her right leg, gently grasping her shins and opening her legs slightly. Blanc resisted, keeping her legs together, but when he tugged harder she submitted and finally spread her legs apart – giving him a clear view of her puffy pussy lips. He ignored the arousing sight for a few more moments, nipping at her slim inner-thigh instead, moving his lips up to her crotch.

''Ahh...'' Blanc exhaled heavily, shuddering. ''You...''

He didn't wait to hear what she had to say. With lust pumping in his veins he buried his face into Blanc's crotch and dragged his tongue up her pussy, her lower lips soft beneath his tongue. Instantly Blanc gasped, her knees jerking inwards from the burst of pleasure, but he merely grabbed her hips and held her still – lustfully lapping at her womanhood with his tongue. His relentless assault elicited even more ragged gasps from Blanc, her expression twisting with bliss.

Growing bolder he held onto her hips tight, and pushed his tongue into her pussy. Her lower lips spread easily and her inner walls instantly clenched around his intruding tongue, but his wet appendage was too slippery for her insides to grasp – allowing him to easily wriggle his tongue around Blanc's pussy. The Goddess gasped at his ministrations, practically pulling on his hair as she held onto him for support, her thighs trembling on either side of his head.

''O- _Oh Celestia..._ '' Blanc's belly squished as she leaned her shoulders forwards, bending like a folded card. ''T-This feels... Mm...''

Smiling the young man shifted his hands to her slim thighs, holding onto her legs as he tongue-fucked her pussy more eagerly, thrusting his tongue into her sex without hesitation. Soon he could taste her honey, the tangy-sweet taste of her arousal fuelling the lust bubbling inside him, his cock growing erect with lust – but the desire to make his Goddess climax from his tongue was what kept his head between her legs, his tongue exploring her pussy with single-minded passion.

''Haah...'' He withdrew his tongue briefly, licking her pussy lips instead – finding her clit and licking it too.

Blanc mewled lewdly, her warm thighs squishing against his cheeks as she held him between her legs, her lithe fingers running blindly through his hair – tempting him to pull his lips off her pussy and nip at her inner-thighs instead. His teasing didn't go unnoticed, a low moan escaping Blanc as he sucked and nipped at her thighs, her arousal becoming apparent with wet she quickly got; her pussy glistening with need.

Deciding he had teased his Goddess enough the young man took one long lick of her soft pussy, and then pushed his tongue back inside her. Blanc curled her toes with a cute moan, her inner walls squeezing his intruding tongue but failing to stop him from entering her wet sex. Without hesitation he went back to tongue-fucking her, wriggling his tongue side-to-side or swirling it in circles, pleasuring the petite girl and lapping up her sweet honey.

''Ah, haah...!'' Blanc gripped his hair tighter. ''Yes...''

She was close; that he quickly realised. The thought encouraged him to continue tongue-fucking her, his wet appendage worming around her fleshy insides and melting Blanc's mind, her soft moans escalating into hot gasps of bliss, her pussy quivering from the attention he was giving it. And when he started rubbing her clit with his thumb Blanc began to whimper, her legs bending at the knee and her toes curled cutely, her expression tight as she held back all sound.

''Yes, yes...!'' She whispered out in a tight voice. ''I-I'm almost- _kyaa!_ ''

With a girlish cry Blanc orgasmed, spasming in front of him. Immediately he held her shins tightly and stopped her from flailing her legs, thrusting his tongue into her dripping sex and relentlessly eating her out, prolonging her powerful orgasm for as long as he could. Even as Blanc writhed and spasmed against the edge of the onsen he kept tongue-fucking her, lapping up each and every squirt of honey.

Only when Blanc began to shudder and moan did he stop, his thrusting tongue slipping out of her quivering sex. Her thighs loosened from around his head and allowed him to lift his head free, panting lightly from moving his tongue so vigorously, the scent of her sex still rich in his lungs.

His gaze soon dropped to her glistening pussy, and on instinct he got between her legs. ''Blanc, may I...?''

The implication was obvious, bringing a hot blush to Blanc's cheeks, hesitation clear. ''I...''

The young man leaned in, kissing her ear and speaking into it. ''I'll be gentle, I swear. I want you too much to hurt you.''

Blanc's cheeks reddened at his confession, and after a second, she dipped her head in a shallow nod. With a quick smile he kissed the Goddess on the lips and she whimpered, spreading her legs apart more and allowing him to lean down, lining his cock up with her entrance. Her pussy lips were slick with arousal, only adding to his excitement as he slid the tip along her slit, prodding her pussy and searching for the hole – until finally he got it right, and with a low groan he pushed himself inside the Goddess.

Beneath him Blanc gasped, visage alight with a myriad of emotions. The young man savoured the expression and kept pushing, tucking his head over her small shoulder as he pushed his cock deeper inside her sex, meeting resistance but pushing through it. Blanc dug her nails into his shoulders with a tight gasp but he kept pushing, unable to stifle his low groan of lust as he felt how amazingly tight she was, her fleshy inner walls strangling his cock.

''I-It hurts...!'' Blanc gasped out, raking her nails across his back.

''You're too tight.'' He hissed back, shuddering. ''Relax a bit. It'll pass.''

Blanc made something almost like a sniffle, digging her nails into his shoulders. In response the young man leaned out of her neck and looked her in the eye, spotting the pinprick tears wetting the corner of her eyes – and it then hit him that she was a virgin. The realisation immediately made him lean in and kiss her, muffling her whimpers as she got used to having his cock inside her, his shaft throbbing from how tightly she clenched around his cock.

After a long minute Blanc shuddered, murmuring under her breath for him to move. She gasped when he slowly pulled his cock out and moaned when he pushed back in, each and every thrust careful and slow, making up for his accidental roughness. Her wetness helped ease the penetration, his cock sinking into her womanhood over and over again, inching deeper as she got used to having him in her pussy.

''Mm... Mn, ahh...'' Slowly Blanc's pained sounds faded, replaced instead by whimpers of pure pleasure – her tight insides milking his cock each time he pushed back inside.

A mutual moan arose from the duo as he bottomed out inside her pussy, his shaft filling her completely. Blanc leaned down onto her back and he loomed over her, both his hands planting onto the hard stone on either side of her head, and with a grunt the young man began to thrust in earnest – his cock sliding into her dripping sex with lustful, passionate bucks of his hips. Blanc moaned and writhed beneath him, her small perky tits emphasised with how she arched her back, only further fuelling his arousal.

Even as he fucked the Goddess he soaked in her visage, beads of sweat forming on her naked body as his cock slid into her pussy, his pelvis impacting hers with a wet slap, her honey wetting his crotch. Her stomach was taut and quivered as he railed her, the pleasure making her back arch and fall erratically, emphasising her small tits and how perky and hard her nipples were, the cold only making them more erect. Her eyes were half-lidded and her pale pink lips constantly parted with a stream of moans, her inner walls clenching tight around him when he slammed deep into her.

''Ah, haah!'' He pounded her more passionately, listening to her moan with lust. ''I'm almost there...!''

Blanc bit her lip, gazing up into his eyes even as he hammered her folds. ''I-Inside...''

That was all the permission he needed. With a groan of lust the young man pounded Blanc's pussy like a beast in heat, his pelvis loudly smacking hers as he bottomed out each and every time. The relentless pounding made Blanc nearly cry out, her girlish voice only fuelling his swelling orgasm, his cock pulsating inside her tightening womanhood – the mere idea of knocking up the Goddess adding to his lust.

''Blanc, Blanc...!'' He gasped out, plunging into her soaked pussy – before bottoming out. '' _Nn!_ ''

'' _AH~!_ '' Blanc cried out as he came in her; thick gushes of cum spurting into her deepest parts and painting her insides white, her tight pussy draining his balls.

Unable to stop he bucked his hips a few more times, unloading his balls completely inside Blanc, before finally stuttering to a stop – groaning deeply when he felt their mixed fluids begin to dribble back out already, her insides so tight there was nowhere for them to go.

With a shudder he pulled out, allowing his cum and her honey to trickle out of her folds, leaning back with breathless pants. His knees wobbled and he gladly lowered himself down into the water, the warm water easily washing away the mixed fluids sticking to his cock and pelvis, and easing the soreness of moving his hips so wildly.

For a moment, they were stuck in silence. Then Blanc gazed down at him.

''Stand up...'' She breathlessly said.

Groaning the young man obeyed, rising back up to his feet; his short rest over. The water hadn't even finished dripping off his frame before Blanc curled her fingers around his cock, stroking him off suddenly and shooting pleasurable bolts down his cock – the intensity multiplied with how sensitive he was post-climax. Blanc paid that no mind, and as if to pay him back for how rough he was with her in the first few moments of penetration she jerked him off rapidly, sending electric bolts through his cock as she got him off.

He buckled from the feeling, groaning in a tight voice as he planted both hands on the edge of the onsen, leaning forwards. Blanc took the chance to lean up and kiss him, her tongue prodding his teeth and tempting him to open his mouth – shoving his tongue against hers and forcing it back into _her_ mouth. Blanc moaned but didn't resist, simply wrestling with his tongue in her mouth, their saliva mixing from how intensely they french-kissed.

''Mm...'' Blanc broke off the kiss first, jerking his cock off. ''We're not done yet.''

The young man shivered with arousal as Blanc let go of his cock, twisting around instead and dipping her feet back into the water, both hands planted on the edge – bending over at the waist in front of him. He knew what she wanted and didn't hesitate to agree, getting behind the petite girl and lining up with her creampied pussy, rubbing the tip against her overflowing slit. Then with a low groan he pushed his girth inside her sloppy sex, their mixed fluids making it feel even more lewd.

''Ohh~'' Blanc groaned hotly.

He relished the sound, thrusting into her pussy right off the bat. Blanc clearly didn't expect that, gasping and groaning as his dick slid into her tight tunnel over and over again, the friction made all the more pleasurable by how wet she was. His pelvis soon slapped her perky ass and Blanc bit her lip, the impact hard enough to qualify as a mini-spank, only heightening the Goddess' pleasure as she took it from behind.

The slapping of skin only grew louder as he kept fucking her, his cock hard and throbbing as he plunged inside her pussy. Each time his cock slid out of her folds it glistened under the overcast skies, only for his cock to disappear between her folds once more a split-second later – stuffing Blanc to the brim with his dick. She tightened sharply around him but he kept moving, his breathing tight and heavy as he had sex with the woman of his dreams.

''B-Blanc...!'' The young man rasped out, his cock sliding into her sex relentlessly. ''Y-You feel so good...''

Blanc moaned deeply. ''D-Don't say that...''

He spooned her, his thrusts short and fast as he hammered her pussy. '' _You feel amazing._ ''

His breathy, lustful words made Blanc mewl, visibly turned on by the dirty talk. He would've said more but his throat closed up as pleasure raced up his dick, a low groan escaping him instead as he repeatedly bottomed out inside her tight sex. Blanc clearly hadn't recovered from her back-to-back orgasms yet, her breathing rapidly becoming raspy and her arms trembling beneath her, barely managing to keep standing as he slammed his cock into her.

''Hah, haah...!'' Blanc clenched her hands into fists. ''K-Keep...! M- _Mn!_ ''

She squeezed extra tight and he groaned, plunging into her without pause or hesitation. The urge to cum was strong but he held back, enjoying the sloppy slaps as he bottomed out inside her womanhood and incidentally pushed out some of the leftover cum inside her, dripping it down her slim inner-thighs erotically. The sensation only made Blanc moan more, one of her hands desperately reaching beneath her and rubbing her clit, adding to her pleasure.

The young man groaned as she tightened around him. ''B-Blanc...!''

Without warning Blanc buckled, a startled cry escaping her as her orgasm hit suddenly – the abrupt climax also making him gasp. In a heartbeat the young man pulled out, allowing Blanc to half-collapse against the edge of the onsen with a shaky moan, spasming and rocking her hips, enduring the powerful waves of pleasure that shot through her. It marked their shortest round yet but just seeing Blanc with such a short fuse aroused him more than it turned him off, his dick throbbing with need, his climax just out of reach.

However as he gazed at her twitching thighs, he got an idea. ''Blanc, let me...''

Blanc moaned dumbly in response, out of breath as she rolled onto her back. He smiled tightly and lifted both her legs up, closing them together – before he pushed his throbbing cock between her soft thighs. Blanc shuddered but didn't tell him off, encouraging the young man to lustfully thrust between her thighs, fucking her legs and groaning at how lewd it felt; doubly so when Blanc clamped her thighs shut around his cock more, the fleshy tightness almost like he was back in her pussy again.

''Blanc, Blanc...!'' He plunged into her thighs faster and faster, his orgasm quickly swelling – and with a deep moan he came, shooting thick ropes of cum over Blanc.

The Goddess moaned as he came on her, the first few ropes splattering onto her breasts and stomach. The next few ropes hit her pelvis and pooled southwards, leaving the last few spurts to hit her pussy directly, much of the cum running down her body and between her closed legs.

''Mn...'' The young man pulled out from between her thighs, allowing Blanc to open them. ''Thanks...''

Blanc just nodded, too out of breath to speak. He smiled at her and shifted down onto the ground next to her, taking a long minute to just catch his breath and soak in the sight of Blanc, his embarrassment growing when the Goddess ran her fingers through his cum, tracing circles on her belly.

''Hey.'' He got her attention. ''Does this mean we're... um, dating now?''

Blanc blushed lightly, glancing aside. ''I suppose. Though, don't think this gives you an out of work.''

''Of course not.'' He smooched her cheek – easily bringing a bright flush to her cheeks. ''I'll do my best for you, Blanc.''

''Ah, r-right... then, please take me back to the showers first. I don't wish to dirty the waters...''

''Of course.''

The duo ended up doing it in the shower, his pelvis smacking her ass until he pumped his load inside her pussy, and only then did they finally retire to the onsen for some _actual_ R&R.

[END]


End file.
